


Happy Birthday Freddie

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage and Birthday, Poor Freddie, Sweet Roger, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie's birthday. He thinks his fiancé Roger has forgotten about it. But are you sure Fred?





	Happy Birthday Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Happy Birthday, for a man who knocked me off, his Bohemian Rhapsody. And everything else. Freddie, if you lived, you would be 73 years old. Thank you for everything. I love you, I adore you and I miss you even though I was born seven years after your tragic death.  
The marriage vow of Prince William and Princess Kate was used here.  
Rest in peace, lovely Freddie. It's a gift for you and Roger.

It was early morning. Freddie Mercury woke up from a deep sleep. Roger Taylor, his fiance, slept in his arms. Freddie carefully got out of bed. He was doubly happy today. Not only did he have the most beautiful man on Earth in his arms but he also had a birthday today. He was already 35 years old. Freddie can't wait for Roger to wake up and celebrate together. When he finished dressing, the drummer got out of bed. Freddie walks over to him.  
"Good morning darling." He hugs Roger tightly.  
"Hey. Why are you so happy."  
"Today is a joyous day."  
"Why."  
Freddie looked at him in amazement.  
"You do not remember?"  
"Today is Thursday."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Nothing."  
Freddie looks at him in pain. He leaves the room. Roger giggles softly.  
Later that day. Freddie wanders around the park for a long time. He sits on a bench looking at the River Thames. He wants to throw into the water. He thinks Roger forgot about him. He hears footsteps behind him.  
"Hey Fred. Happy birthday." John sits down next to him  
"Hi. Thank you for remembering. Roger forgot."  
"Really?" John tries to suppress laughter. Devastated Freddie can't see it. He also does not see that Brian hides behind the bushes and gives a sign to his husband.  
"Come, let's go eat something to improve your mood."  
"I do not want to."  
"Come on."  
Freddie agrees reluctantly. First they go to the apartment of Freddie and Roger. John forces him to wear a suit. Later they walk down the dark street.  
"Come here." John drags him into a large building. It's dark and Freddie can't see where.  
"Is this a restaurant?"  
"Yeah"  
They are walking through a dark corridor. Suddenly they enter a lighted room. Freddie freezes with shock. All his friends are standing nicely dressed in the room.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREDDIE"  
Roger approaches the dazed boy.  
"Hello dear. Happy birthday. I have not forgotten."  
"You asshole" Freddie laughs in relief.  
"I have a gift for you."  
"What do you have?"  
"Do you remember how we talked after you proposed to me? You said you would like to get married on your birthday. We organized it."  
Freddie is stunned again.  
"I do not know what to say."  
"That you still want."  
"Want"  
"They approach the master of ceremonies. The wedding begins. Freddie shakes Roger's hand all the time. Finally it's time for the marriage vow. Freddie begins  
"I, Frederick, take thee, Roger to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to marriage law; and thereto I give thee my truth. "."  
Roger repeats the same. They exchange wedding rings. Freddie gently kisses his husband's hand. They hug each other.  
Then it's fun and dancing. The husbands do not go to bed until 5 am. Freddie hugs her beloved tightly.  
"Are you happy? Roger strokes his hand.  
"I couldn't be more."  
"We are going to Seychelles in a week."  
"I am more, I love you. Thank you for everything"  
"I love you too. Happy birthday darling."  
They are together and that's all that counts. Nothing will separate them.  
END


End file.
